


Old friends New ties

by JulyFire07



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch - Freeform, overwatch reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFire07/pseuds/JulyFire07
Summary: Talon has finally been takin down by Overwatch , however Reaper and ex talon member decided to redeem themselves after coming to their senses. What better we to do so than join overwatch again!!!. Both teams now deals with the fact that  Blackwatch is back under Reyes's control and learn to trust old and new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time so please give feedback

Overwatch  
The Blackwatch/Talon family

It's 5:00am , I'm mentally still asleep and we have a mission on the other side of the world. We leave at 0700 but still need to get everyone up and ready. I start with Jesse , once he’s up he can take care of himself. It’s just getting up that the hard part. I don't bother knocking but instead input the code to open his door and flick the light out. It’s not high noon yet turn the light off , he mumbles under his blanket. Any other day I would  wake him up an hour from now but Jack insisted we be ready to go almost two hours early. I rip the blanket off him , not paying enough attention I throw him off his bed and fall flat in it myself. God I hate mornings! I yell into the pillow. Jesse get up off the floor saying something in a heavy southern accent . I pretend to knows what he says most of the time but in the morning he might as well be speaking another language. Neither spanish or english but cowboy nonsense that they would only say in those old westerns he watches . That no one understands I might add. 

I climb out of bed after five minutes , Jesse’s bed smells of cigarettes , cheap cologne, and cinnamon . I don't question the last smell but rather consider taking another shower.  
I go next to Sombra who room is filled with  the irritating light of computer screen . How she sleeps with these on I don't know. Gabe, No mi cuerpo necesita dos horas más de sueño de belleza o nueve expressoes! She yells . Sombra consigue su perdón pero hasta ahora ! I yell back before leaving for Amelia room.

I open her door to her standing blocking my view into her wound  
, already awake. She respond before I do in french ,Vous et sombra doivent se lever le matin de manière plus calme. I have don't speak french but I understood enough. I thought you had no feelings , how are you tired ?

Being tired not a feeling but a state of being just retorts. Also I have one feeling and one feeling only being ANNOYED!! she says.

Now that everyone's up I head to kitchen for a cup of coffee.

The kitchen lightning is set on dim , and already have coffee set out for everyone knowing their preferences. Jesse a simple cup of joe with two creams and one sugar . Sombra an espresso with with a lot of whip cream. Amelia a frap with absolutely no whip cream . I have an espresso myself not that anyone needs to know. I hold a cup coffee black taking a sip every now and then . The espresso simply for taste but the cup of coffee to actually wake me up.

They all enter together with bags under their eyes. Luv you Gabe muy Gracioso comes from Sombra as she and Amelia run toward caffeinated drinks .Mighty kinda of ya Gabe, Jesse says. Amelia she says I love you , you sexy caffeinated beauty. In her own way that’s her saying thx.

Okay now that everyone finally awake time for debriefing Gabe says still tired himself. His voice is hard , too hard and deep for this time of the morning. I scratch my chin slightly and think of how old I am and I'm back to taking orders from Reyes all over again. Im 34 and not getting any younger . Sombra about 24 and Amelia’s between 27-29 . They used to taking his orders from their talon days. But I Had a decade of freedom from taking orders from Gabe , Jack , and overwatch in general.Talon been defeated and finally Gabe has come to his sense only to take back his old position. Winston says thing will be different. How Blackwatch and overwatch only difference is the name . Were on the same side McCree remember. His words echoing through my head. I know it’s not going to be that easy. Now all members of overwatch are supposed to be work on standard overwatch mission but blackwatch if there skills are needed. So far only Hanzo and Genji have actually done Blackwatch mission with us though. I was hopeing to consider more of an overwatch member now to be excused of this bull but Jack and Ana says it will be good for Reyes to have someone familiar form the old days.

Amelia in the process of getting treated for her skin and hasn't shown any permitted improvement. Mercy takes care of her skin giving her original skin tone to better blend in. Zenyatta helping her with her emotions , but so fat I’ve only seen all the bad ones. 

Sombra apparently was playing Talon and overwatch for own interests . She says she side with overwatch , for the safety and equality for all people. Reyes seems to believe her after she told him about her childhood. Reyes hasn't shared the information yet but says she will eventually.

While in midst of though I zone out of Reyes talking about the mission. Hearing my name snaps me back to attention ,turning from them back to Reyes. He looks the same as he did last I saw him without the reaper persona of his. Between his 30-40s , built big with attitude even bigger . Like in the good old days. Hey seems to be only serious but has slight moments were his real personality breaks free. A dark sense of comedy , a little soft but not completely, and ultimately a lover and a fighter . That last thing is what Ana told me.

McCree and me will handle crowd control keeping the attention from Sombra and Windowmaker.  “Amelia “ just Amelia , Windowmaker says . Both and Sombra turn to her sitting between us . She doesn't acknowledge us but continues staring at Gabe. I need to accept my old self and to do that I have getting rid of my current self or something to find my new self. That’s what the omic says at least.

Okay then , we finishing getting ready Dismissed , Gabe says before leaving .

I do'nt know how I'm gonna deal with this . If only Hanzo was here then atleast I have a handsome face to look at.


	2. What's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really just a insight of how Reyes is doing with all the change . Also don't expect anything from the character you never know who will turn out to be a friend for Reyes.

We're halfway there and the ride going smooth I tell Jack . Ever since I joined and taken my old position , I have to keep reporting back to the monkey and jack before , during , and after every mission. Jack looks back at me without saying much , his visor on . Whenever he talks to me directly he leaves his visor on . For whatever reason I don't know , but I can guess. Jack still does not trust me , but I know that Jack hides it underneath the mask. How angry can he be at me ? He knows I was not in control . He knows how mentally insane I went because of Talon. He also knows he the reason why.  I turn back away from the cockpit .

I need to be focus , I can’t show any weakness in front of anybody. I can’t give them any doubt that I might turn back to reaper. If only I had Jesse , he may not have known it but he was always been  my confidant . Jesse still hates flying looking at him now , his hat is clutched tightly and he looks ill. Sombra strapped in next ands contrast to the picture. Getting too comfortable watching a movie with a fluffy pink blanket. Where did she even get the blanket from ? All ex-talon members were checked before we got on the ship. 

I walk over to here to take it but is stop by McCree lunging forward like he's about to throw up.  
Window and Hanzo on the other side of the ship continue to snip each other. It was a bit funny at  first but Hanzo quiet down after Amelie made a comment involving McCree. McCree was oblivious of it all happening to busy try to keep his food down to pay attention. The younger Shimada sits by himself  at the far end of the ship . I begrudgingly go sit by him . The Shimadas are catching a ride with us on there own way to a mission. Hanzo would be a perfect member for the team with his skills . He’d be better than his brother with his enhancements. The Younger Shimada has lost his edge over time ,Now more of a hippy. Hanzo and Genji are both supposed to be assign to Overwatch and Blackwatch due to their skills as master assassins and the team trust them to help keep on us ex-Talon along with McCree. I know McCree doesn't want Blackwatch to start up again after seeing how we were treated by Overwatch last time personally . Blackwatch was also the reason Overwatch fell last time.

“Reyes” he says as I sit down . Shimada I respond back. Is everything okay ? in the past you would usually go sit by Jesse ,Ana, or Jack on flights . You know someone you could trust to think for themselves without having being programmed to follow . I instantly regret sitting down. I already had several of these conversations .Wait no , for it to be a conversation I would have to respond back unsarcastically and or at all. When I first came back everyone from the original Overwatch gave me a mouthful expect Ana , who is the only one who looks at me the same as I once was. And Jack being the other , not even being willing to talk to me. 

The younger Shimada grabs my shoulder . I’m kidding it’s just weird for you to seem uncomfortable like this. You never sat with me at all before . Things have changed I say. Everything different now, I’m surprised you even remember trivial stuff like that. I sure hell didn’t . Well I always thought is was weird how you always comfort Jesse when we flew. Kinda looked gay , he responds . I feel myself warm up a bit and turn away from him. Being bi was easier before ,now I have a hard time express that part of myself . Or any part to be completely honest. I eventually respond after a few sec of awkward silence. I always viewed McCree , Sombra and even Windowmaker as my own. Don’t tell Amelie that though. Hahahahah, interesting I won’t tell her on one condition . I turn back to face him , his face plate on but I can tell he’s smiling. What’s my name?  I freeze he’s got me . I never really paid attention to him . As he said I never sat with him or talk to him unless it was about a mission. 

The cyborg stands up and begins walking over to Amelie . He stops right in front of  her and turn back to me . “Ding” the dropship doors open and the elder brother Hanzo stands up. The pilot voice come in over the coms. Hanzo , Genji were have arrived at your destination. GENJI! that’s his name. Genji stares at me , don’t worry I was never really going to tell he yells over the wind as the ship lands . Everyone turns to me as he and Hanzo exit the ship . Okay everyone the pilot says in a charming British accent. Were now leaving for our next destination ETA 40 minutes till we reach California U.S.A . 

Great , the cyborg choose a great moment for that stunt he pulled .Everyone already thinks I’m being weird and keeping secrets. Which is the last thing I need right now as everyone on the ship continues to stare at me. Maybe this is his way at getting back  at me. Glad to see he’s changed a bit since last we were on a team. Back then his getting revenge involved repeatedly stabbing his brother to death . It must not worked out because his brother still alive , and way more than Genji is now . I at least thought he would turn his brother into a cyborg in an eye for an eye thing  
.

I cross my legs , close my eyes and lean back . If this is how mission are going to be for a while might as well get use to it. Jesse changed so much in the time passed. He’s more of a reckless ,goof ball , cowboy with a heart of gold than I imagined. Sombra fitting in a little too fast with Overwatch. And Amelie seems to have convinced Sombra that I’m acting weird , when she listening to robo-Oprah. All the veterans of Overwatch still hate and the new recruit treat me like I’m one of them. The only person I can trust is Ana . Maybe Genji too maybe , I can tell he’s pick up a thing or to from McCree about a sense of humor. He may be my best bet in getting on everyone's good side.  Regardless of how things are I will remember what it’s like to have a family again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to start posting my chapter more frequently so stay tuned . The next chapter going to have the Blackwatch team getting closer with each other than what comfortable.


	3. I remeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes goes down memory lane and takes a wrong turn toward the end of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah long story but finding the time to write is harder than I thought . Plan to upload sooner next time . I just started another story , so I'm working on two things. Wish me good luck.

We land in El Dorado , Mexico just after the sun has set . Our target an old Overwatch base now used by the military, both US and Mexico. Why the US need a base to operate here is anyone’s guess. Overwatch back in the old days did share with the Mexican military though. It was an equil exchange for Overwatches presents put a stop to local crime and allowed the military access to high tech equipment . Overwatch got back good home cooked meals and full support from Mexico in any UN meetings. I remember walk through out the base it was the only place in all overwatch that reminded me of home . Being a mexican kid in lower California you wouldn't even realise were the mexican border was . One turn down the my street and you enter little mexico . Filled with a thousands hear the voices of spanish speakers and smell some spicy meal that you wish you hadn't eaten and regret for days.

I begin drifting off in thought of my first time cooking for the team. I remember the sting on my face from laughing so hard . Jack’s face was bright red and twisted in a way not even his mother would love. Reinhardt was on the ground paralyzed from eating too much . If you weren't begging for water you were trying to make it to the bathroom with out shitiing yourself. The only one who didn't suffer was Ana . I didn't know it at the time but Ana was a fierce woman.

Sombra radio in over the com , Communications are down , but there a lot guards and military personnel here sneaking in won't be easy. Amelie you spot a way out of here yet ? A quiet French accent says shhhhh!!!! There are guards everywhere on the roofs. It would be easy to stay on the ground then and up here use the shadows to hide in . Alright , I respond back . Me and Jesse stay to the side streets and in the shadows as Window said. Things are going well . Sombra already inside searching the computer systems for where the intel is hidden on the base. Windowmaker suppose to be eye up top and provide cover fire in case we need to make a much needed escape. However there are so many guard up top we may need to provide cover for her down here. El Dorado has so many arches and other places to hid that it the only place I known where being on ground is better advantage than up top. The roofs are too hard travel across for amateurs like these soldiers. As we make our way to the base I remind of all the times I come into town for food or blow off steam .Seeing the these familiar building and shops still here after so many years comforts me . Starting all over again aren't we boss. I turn to Jesse who right behind taking in the sights just as I am. Oh yeah this is where we first brought you isn't it .We turn one more corner and enter the church and take a side exit that lead us right to the base . Seeing it now , how much it the same and different unsettles me a bit. The structure the same but color ugly . The dull green with spots of brown mixed in.

There where two guards standing posted out front . I turn to Jesse , with his Devilish grin and flash bang already in hand. The guards didn't see it coming . A blinding flash covers me and Jesse as we rush them . By the time the flash is gone the guards our knockout. As the guard drops more remembers flow back to me . After all the fights me and Jesse have been in , we can predict each others move better than me and jack did. The sounds of our guns in sync was music , as we dance around each other . He take out long range targets and I take every thing close . Every one in Overwatch had their own style , their own interruption of fighting.

Their were few who though that I could just predict their movement so easily . Without trying we would shift into sync knowing our roles on the battlefield. With Jack , it was a fast pace action . We would bulldoze everything in front of us . Ana would just stay back cover us from a far. The super soldier project made us faster , stronger , and durable. We always led the charge like a javelin , piercing through omics front line faster than the machines had predicted of us. I was always at his side , I swear that I could feel his heart beat in sync with mine. Having him so close felt so warm , the boy scout could even brighten up a battlefield . I would fight for him over the actual mission. Then after word yell at him for all the bullets I took for him . He would just laugh though. We both love it here though. Here especially did I feel we have connection . I wish I had only been more open about how I feel about him. Or maybe that he would have been more open about any feeling he had.

Reinhardt and Mercy ,the three of us together would be all you need for any mission. Reinhardt shield us , Angela flew around us like a little hadas(fairy) ,and I shoot anything that move . The chemistry between us was hilarious . I flirt with Angela openly and she just laugh and giggle . Wilhelm I don’t know if he was acting or not but he pretend to be oblivious to it all. They were both from use to the cold and always make fun of me any time we went any where below 40 degrees . I hated the cold but they were unphased by it .I would get my vendetta when we to go anywhere hot . Angie would complain she was hot mess but that be the farthest from the truth. she looked good in any temperature. Wilhelm on the other hand would be dying . The big guy was a heat magnet . In his armor suit it would be like a microwave . I have to admit I would be comedian only when there around . To every one else I would need to be tough to get taken serious .

I laugh at the old memories I my head Why’d I have to turn my back on them ? Mi Familia ?

\- The mission alright , not as planned but in this business if it went right as planned then it was a trap of some sort. In the mean time Jesse was telling me how he use to have a crush on Genji before he change. Back in Blackwatch The younger Shimada hated McCree. Funny how over time they become great friends. Lena too , looking at them you think they were siblings and in way they were. Lena her first week here gave me a mouth full after I made some snarky comment about McCree and Genji . She barely knew them but she defended them , putting her job on the line at the time. Lena was originally suppose to be Blackwatch , but I could tell she would serve better on Overwatch. She open everyone up to the idea that Blackwatch wasn’t the enemy on base. She honestly wanted to help everyone she meet. She ultimately became a symbol for the people .

The dropship land five minutes off schedule . We four hop on and take off quickly before the military catches up . I see the Shimada most got picked early explaining why the ships late . I then call Jack , slightly smiling at the idea of bragging to Jack on how the mission went. My heart skips a beat when he answer and my body gets hot. Mission is complete I say immediately . Bring the files back to the base , now that we got those we don’t ever have to got back to that god forsake base he says. I thought you luv it there ? I respond back quickly out off shock . I always felt that El Dorado was a second home . Jack and I connect so well there. Reyes I never like that place , It was rough in the beginning . You and I would always argue , and I had hard time understanding half the team . I was still mad at the fact you even made on the team with your track record . You preform good , but you hate taking orders. He says this like he’s mad , a cold chill runs down my back as he continues . And here I thought that was where me and jack had a spark of interest . Then again I had always though there were signs that weren’t there between me and Morrison. He never loved me and I was the fool who keep thinking otherwise . Not wanting to believe the truth of the matter was that Morrison only tolerated me . Right , I never knew you felt that way , I respond back with a tad but of sadness underneath my breathe . Yeah , that’s right cause you only fuck around back then until you showed you true colors with talon...

I'm speechless , no matter how hard I try words won't form in my mouth . My voice keeps getting caught on my angry? sadness? I don't know .Before I can say anything back someone from behind me grabs my phone and ends the call. I slowly turn to see Genji , visor off staring with slight smile. I tell Morrison that it was me that hung up . You don’t need any extra bullshit from the team Reyes he says. Why does this kid like me I don’t know but at this moment I could use a friend . Someone to distract me from the loneliness. My anger and sadness right now take over , but I can’t break right now. I could feel tears burn through my eyes. I turn to look at the window and get one last view at El Dorado . I think of all the lies I told myself . I guess I can’t even trust my memories anymore . One less thing to trust in my crappy life . I feel a hand on my shoulder . I turn back to McCree and Jesse . At least I can trust these ingrates . I whip away the tears and go to sit down with them .


	4. Were not the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio joins Blackwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a sec. Going to work on other projects and re-edit this. The previous chapters are going to edited to be able to tell thought from dialogue.

YOU: Lol your such a numb to this

NOVIA: What are you saying . This is neither spanish or English. What does numb mean ?( angry face emoji)

YOU: ask one of the kids they’ll teach you.

NOVIA: NO !!

YOU: come on 

NOVIA: I will not lower myself to ask mere children for help . I have my Pride.

YOU: You know there’s a difference between pride and arrogances.

NOVIA: I’M nOt BAsking children for Help!

YOU: huh? ( question face emoji)

NOVIA : I was typing to fast and made an error .

YOU: you know there auto correct built into your phone

NOVIA: I do not use it and I will not ask children for help.

YOU: there not kids , Lucio 20 something and in Korea , Song consider an adult and commander.  
Yo Reyes in the house !

Ah what fuck .Who is this coming to bug me now. I already told everyone not to bother me today. All the Blackwatch agents know better and the Overwatch agents have no reason to talk to me . Well besides Ana and the Shimadas. The thought of them make my face red. Having actual friends again. I turn to see Lucio skating down the hall my way. The I first heard of him through his movement in brazil. Ahh ,fuck kid why are you so loud .

Sorry , just got back from a mission and my ears haven’t pop yet from the high altitude yet. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something important. With Overwatch recalling Blackwatch and you being back in charge of Blackwatch .

Kid get to the point you got me on my dad off . I only get three days of a month.

Sorry, its just I’m not always taken seriously among the other members. I wasn’t trained for combat like everyone else. Even Junkrat has some training from Roadhog. 

Kid you’re a medic you don’t need combat experience. What you need to do is get medical experience. You may be a medic but you have no degree in medicine at all. 

I really didn’t have time to learn time to really get a Doctorate in the Med feel during Brazils uprising. 

Kid only talk to me if your looking to join Blackwatch that the only way I can really do anything with you. Morrison barely gives me same over my own team , like hell he’ll let me do anything to one of his precious kids. Now that the end of this conversation.

I walk away leaving the kid there. I turn around once to see the kid with his head down. I feel a little urge to go and help the kid but as I said Morrison will never allow it.

-

The next day I was surprise to see him in Black watch’s early morning report for the day. He was wearing all Black gear with his the Blackwatch symbol on his shoulder in the same place as mine. McCree was sitting next to him at the dining table. We don’t usually get to meet in the briefing room cause the it’s in constant use. We meet in the dining room instead. Sombra displays everything we need and they usually never last longer than an half hour. Lucio see me enter the room and his face lights up immediately. My face turns red and hot , I turn away for sec then turn back to the rest of the team. Amelie and Sombra are smiling at me all excited. They know how I’d react. Me yelling at the kid to the point of tears for an explanation. I can’t say that appropriate but I hate when Morrison makes decisions about the team without telling me. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of being right, so I do my best to calm down. McCree knows me better than the both and stands up.

Well I just want to be to the first to say welcome to the team. Gabe did you hear the kid ask , no wait he demand to me assigned to Blackwatch. He told Soldier and Winston that he wouldn’t go on any mission unless it for Blackwatch as an official member.

How the little nino do that? Sombra asks still smiling hoping for an answer that would piss me off. Lucio then begins to speak. I hope for his sake it’s not something that will cause me to chew his head off.  
Well I notice that you guys come back for mission always beat up and near critique condition. I realized it because you guys don’t have a medic. Overwatch Has more than enough so I told them that you need a medic on your team to make sure everyone come back in one piece yah know. They wouldn’t listen to me but Mercy and Commander Amari both agreed that I was right. They won’t accept no as an answer from them.

Hmm… That sounds about right. Ana always one to look out for me and Angela cares about everyone. I’m betting She and I were surprised that she didn’t realize this earlier.

McCree sits down and starts laughing. Tilting his hat back to hide his face. Yawl know with that reminds me of . Gabe , he was like that I hear back in the early beginnings with the U.N. Ana told me he be smart ass to the board. He even had long hair like the kid.

Damnit Ana I blurt out as my face turns red once more. Damn Jesse too. Lucio made have not provide an answer to piss me off , but Jesse did for Amelie and Sombra delight.

Everyone else turn to Jesse . I hear laughter from behind me and look to see the Shimadas enter through the door. Genji not even hiding his laugh as he points his finger at me. Han is covering my face trying to hold back the laughter. 

That’s enough I say. Well kid you’re on the team, now you need to operate like the team. This is the perfect time to test everyone physical performance. 

Wait boss you already know what we can all do why bother.

Well Jesse I may know but this is for the database. We need to start becoming more official which includes having a reliable database. Shimadas will have to have a one on one physical due to your supernatural abilities and cybernetics. Genji yours will be with Angela

What about me boss? my metal is cybernetic.

No Jesse you still have a major of your body. Since you remind me of it though, if your metal arm really bothers you. You can take the test without it. Now everyone report in the practice range in at 0800.  
-

Every was doing as expected. We been at it for an hour and everything going fine. Sombra beat everyone in race. McCree and Hanzo got into a strong man contest. It was major distraction for me. I had spent all my time looking at them that I forgot to keep track of their score. Jesse may look out of shape but he far stronger than excepted. Han may have muscle definition but was putting up enough fight. It was an one arm contest but still. Hanzo redeem himself in Hand combat. Those chicken legs he has could use some work. I would definitely give him a few pointers in are one on one. I honestly can wait to see what he can do. Amelie the only one who isn’t exhausted. Has even broke a sweat. Lucio surprisingly still pump as when we started. He’s amazingly in shape , at least more than I thought. He beat everyone in the swimming contest. I’m afaird I wasn’t paying enough attention to him though. McCree and Han both got we work up. The water muscular bodies caught my eye and wont let go. Staring at the morning I should have moved it till later. I had a tough time getting rid of my morning to go away to begin with. I made up an excuse to leave and waited for my wood to soften.   
-

Fuck Fuck Fuck how long have I been in hear. My dick still hard after the last few tests. I never knew that the guys where so flexible. I walk out the bathroom and enter the practice range. Jesse and Han stand at the door as everyone else is in the middle of target practice. 

Hey why are you two just standing here get to back to practices I say while staring meanly at Jesse. Hey , sorry boss but your not going to believe it . Believe what Jesse? Lucio just went off at Genji. Yeah, your right Jesse I don’t believe you wasting my time. For real Gabe he just started speak Spanish really fast , but neither I or Soma could understand him. Apparently my brother said something offense but we don’t know what Han adds. Actually he reminded me of you with Jack every time he misspoke Spanish. Han added sounds like Lucio a little you Gabriel. He said with a smile. 

We are nothing alike , first off he speaks Portuguese not Spanish. Second off you don’t disrespected some else culture like that. 

Amelie choose now to input her own opinion. As far as I see it your culture not that different. Neither his or your would exist with Europe coming over to this forsaken continent. Both eat absurdly spicy food and constantly having “fiesta” every two weeks. 

She only saying this to get me mad. It’s obvious but that doesn’t mean I don’t take the bait. I take a long breath of air and begin slowly. I’d expect this from Jesse but you Amelie. Next thing I know everything goes red and all I can he is two people yelling in my ear. One of those people is me, but who is the other person? Sombra not around so who else could it be? Were both not speaking English so that doesn’t leave many people. Both Han and Jesse are standing next to Amelie I think. In the haze of red I can kinda see them vaguely.  
When I’m done I’m out of breath. I finally turn to see Lucio at my side at a lost of breath as well. I turn back to see everyone Sombra, both Shimadas , Amelie , and Jesse face turning red with a smile. 

Before I knew it they bust out laughing. Their tears cloud there eye blocking them form seeing and the laughs are deafing. They stumle bumping into each other. I turn back to the kid who is as clueless as me. Jesse finally able to catch his breath holds his sides tight in pain looks at me.

Well I reckon I aint ever seen something quiet like this. We got a little Reyes on the team folks. I turn back to the kid to see him blushing. He looks at me the same and there a bit of awkwardness to it.

Sombra chimps in next. It so cute , they even pop all the same veins together . I’m so posting this. 

Send me the link I know you record that Genji say. 

Were are nothing alike I say. No one believe me though , not like I believe it myself . This kid even has me believing he’s a little me. He’s exactly like me when I was 12 back home. 

Han puts his hand on my shoulder and begins walking out the room. We walk down the hall and we can still hear the laugh all the way at the other end. I have too admit the kid is like me I finally say . Hanzo responds , is that a bad thing Gabriel. I don’t know look where I am. Look what I’ve been through. Not the ideal life I say. He reminds me of me back when I before I was bullied. I hate to see the kid go through as much hate and frustration as I did. Han makes us stop and the hall. He stares at me for a sec before pulling himself closer. 

I was working with him last week on a mission he says as he ease closer into my personal space. His words soft and his eyes staring deep into mine. Before we left I went go check on him to see if he was ready. His room was a mess quiet like some else I know he says still staring into me. I blush knowing he’s talking about me. Do you know his wall are filled with old posters.

Of course not I say.

Well for the most part there soccer poster but the biggest on he has takes up his whole wall. He most have high value of it cause unlike that other it’s in good condition still. No rips or stains. It does look faded like he’s had it for years. He continues speaking but I become more distracted by his arms wrapped around my next as he leans in closer. This post is an old one from Overwatch , a recruitment poster.

Overwatch hasn’t made post in almost two decades. He would only been 5 or 7 when they had those especially one that big . Can you guess who was on the poster?Who was on it Jack , Lena , or Angela? 

He move in closer now . I can feel his breath on me. It’s hot and spends shivers down my spine. 

He whispers into my ear .You were .

I fall back . Caught by the wall not even noticing how far Han has push me against it. I arm wrap around his waist and I pull him tighter into my embrace.

He looks up to you Gabriel. You’re his hero , your who he inspires to be. The sins you committed are those of Talon. You can be the hero your once were again. 

I laugh , maybe we both can I say enjoying his embrace. But in the meantime I believe we have One on one you and I.

Gabriel I never knew you were a doctor he jokes smiling at me as he pulls my hat off.

Well I knew enough , I just have to give you a full body inspection I say. I comes in for a kiss and then let go of me. I don’t let go of him though , undoing the tight cloth he has his hair wrap into an ponytail. His hair falls to his shoulder long and dark brown He has more hair then any girl I been with , Han my little Novia. We finally continue walking back to my room. Hoping all the way no one would see us. His hand in my hair ,spinning my curls around his fingers. My arm around his waist. Having a boyfriend again after so long feels nice. After years of being single cause of Talon and Overwatch or it is Jack’s more than Overwatch’s fault. Then those years back home where I had to hide my boyfriends from my father . Having one openly now , Han give all the comfort I need.

To think if it wasn’t for Genji I’d never know how great it was to have someone love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave off on a happy note for Gabe. You'll see who he an Hanz got together later and why I think they make a perfect match. Also, McCree doesn't know and he already is Anger and confused as it is . Cant wait till he finally explodes.


	5. poem

I woke like he usually does on the weekend , recovering from a hangover from drinking himself to sleep. I got up at breakfast with Fareeha and Ana , Then return to my room. I got till dark before their mission. It’s only 12:35 now plenty of time. I got plan to complete before the mission. Finally working up the nerve to talk to Hanzo. Though I’m still not totally sure about myself anymore. This will be the deciding factor for me. I’ll write him a poem , I’m not the poetic type but he is Kinda. If he accepts then I’m accept that I gotta thing for the Shimadas only. If he declines then I stick with my dream of finding a little cow girl. Either way I not really gay. I only have a thing for the Shimadas only. I can’t be gay for only one guy right? Right. 

Now where to start ? If this was anyone else my charming way with verbal words would due but not Hanzo. To him everything coming out my mouth is childish and unintelligent. So the written word will have to work.   
-  
I hear the coms come on from McCree “Everything’s running smoothly Boss , target insight .” Good I respond back. “ keep an eye on him the assassin could anywhere in the room with you”. Sombra chimes in “ Gabe secret alert on the first floor should I move in to intercept.” I jump to my feet and dart across the roof of the building to check any visible signs of a forced entry. “No Sombra stay with the target , remember he doesn’t know he’s under our protection. Amelie move in to intercept him”. She doesn’t respond. “ Shimadas you have eyes on Amelie?” a short pause happens before one of them speaks ,but it feels like forever.” Reyes, Amelie has engaged the Assassin. Genji on his way but he was scouting the areas for blind spots and is too far away.” Damn I run down the stairs of the roof . Amelie should be near the Stair case of the walk way connecting the two skyscrapers. “ Shimada can you hit the target from your position?” Hanzo voice comes back on com clearly angry. “ No , the assassin saw me before He attack Amelie. Must be another sniper , Cause he shot my bow from out of my range of sight”. He sniped at him, Hanzo maybe old fashioned but he still a grade A sniper. Able to go toe to toe with Amelie and Ana with their actual Sniper rifles. Why didn’t the Assassin kill him to? Either way on the bright side I might be able to finally talk him into a actual firearm now. “ Reyes I need backup Now!” Amelie finally comes in over com. Rarely ever have I heard her with such emotion as now though. Not to insult the omnic but I doubt his work is the reason why her voice held such panic. That actually scares me, this is a woman who’s been in more near death experiences than I have and hasn’t cracked. What could cause her to panic like this now? 

“Jesse listen , you’re the only person in the room with a fire arm. Once we Identify what the assassin looks like then will tell you. Be on the look out if you spot him anywhere in the same room as our target shot on sight.”  
-  
Reyes has been off com for more than a half hour now with out a word. Hanzo and Genji coms must be broken. Sombra check discreetly and there signals drop off her radar. Amelie sounds panic for once in her life which now got me spooked. Sombra the only one I’m still in contact with. She wearing a lovely pink dress with white heels. She looks absolutely gorgeous, She around the arm some French politician. He’s the deciding vote for Frances to petition the legal assemble of Overwatch. However, we have yet to talk to him and persuade him since his life is constantly at risk. Sombra keeps her eyes on look out for any sign of an approaching threat. I hang toward the back exit. I may have a bounty on my head, but here in Europe they could care less. I had to clean up of course though. My cowboy hat and serape would sickout hear. I trimmed my beard a little and slick back my hair. I have to admit it feels nice. Couple ladies look my way as I go to refill my drink. If this was a normal mission I would go over and say something. If I was in the right mind I’d say something, but it’s not that way. An Assassin was already engaged the team and they haven’t respond in their typical confidences. I seem to have addiction to Japanese princes.

Speaking of which on comes through the main door of the ball room. Hanzo has must have switch out his normal robes and switched into a suit and tie. That’s very much unlike him. He usually where his traditional fancy robes with it fancy patterns that make him look like a girl. Its Kinda weird that it turns me on though. 

Hanzo walks over to Sombra and the target. I couldn’t hear what he said but Sombra excused her self and walk back through the main doors. Hanzo walks over and leans against the wall right next to me. “ McCree , the coms are completely down now, however the assassin has handle sort of speak”. That explains the radio silences now. I been trying to reach Reyes ever since Hanzo walked in. ”Wait, what do you mean sort of speak?” Hanzo face twist in response. “ Amelie should explain this is none of my business, anyway were done here . Genji went to go get the ship. Should take no more than twenty minutes since we don’t have coms.

Take a sigh of relief that everyone even old Widowmaker is okay. I look around the room , the dance floor starts emptying out enough to see the whole floor. I see a couple ladies and gent dancing and then a few gents dancing with gents. The lighting nice , this scene is beautiful. I may not have the poem on me but I feel this is right. Now’s perfect, no one to see. I have him too myself. I scan the room till I find an empty spot on the balcony. “ Hey Hanzo follow me will ya”. He turns to me puzzled but follows. I can help but jump to my feet and grab him by the hand. I worked hard on the poem but the moments to good. 

The night air fresh on my face. I can’t help as my feel my face goes red either from the cool air or because hoe nervous I am. Hanzo leans against the rails hair blowing past him. My heart begins skipping a beat. I take in a deep breath and that catches Hanzo attention. “ McCree are you okay?” This is it now or never. ” Honestly no suga , there something I really need to tell you.   
Look I never really done this before so be merciful. I don’t know why it is you take my breath away”. He stops leaning against to rail and stare at be. His face is stoic but that Kinda when he most Handsome. “Hanz ,I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. I thought I be happy with any little cowgirl with a pretty face. Seeing you though now makes me think you’re the only thing that will ever make me happy. I never had feelings for a fella , but I do for you”. I hadn’t notice How close I gotten to him. Hanzo silent , the shadows of the night cover his face. I call his name but he didn’t answer which scares me. All of a sudden I feel dizzy and cold. Like Hanzo glare is freezing me over. My breathing starts to accel and fear kicks in. “ Jesse” he says , I can’t help but jump when he say my name. It passes through his lips but in my father’s voice. He finally steps away from me in the light .” I’m truly sorry that I made you feel that way. I don’t know if I’d have done anything to mislead you but”. Wait no , no , no. Don’t say it . Don’t say it. “ But Jesse I don’t feel the same”. My heart doesn’t sink nor does it break or shatter. It goes painfully numb. I hurts how I feel it starting to get heavy pulling me down to the earth. I should be a little happy I can get my life back to normal. I didn’t expect rejection to hurt like this. Tears fall down my face like a thunderstorm. My tears fall hard like the rain. The flashes of rage covering my face like lightning and my sobs are the thunder. I feel no one presence behind me. Hanzo must have left. I wait there till I regain my composure. Think head for bar. I sit down and wait till the bartender comes my way. When I’m down there only one thing that can cheer me up. I learn this from my dad. I order one bottle of whiskey. He handle me the bottle. I’ll wait till were back on the ship. Having Reyes see me drinking on a mission , hearing his complaints I rather avoid. At least if I get drunk on the ship he can’t say nothing. Reyes I still think it his fault. I can’t let go of the grudge no matter how unreasonable it is. My gut tells me this numbing pains is this fault for more reasons than one. My guts also told me confessing to Hanzo was right. Maybe it was the wrong time and place. Maybe I did need the poem. Maybe I was wrong to think he was gay. Or wrong to think that if he was he be into a guy like me. I got way more blood on my hands than him, I’m dirty criminal , and nothing more than a gun for use. Once again under Reyes control. His finger will pull the trigger and I’ll shoot without any thought of my own whether it’s right or wrong. Blood on My hands or Reyes? I find it funny I’m already drunk and haven’t had a sip of liquor yet. I guess I’m drunk off own emotions. I finally get up and leave the room with the bottle held tightly in hand. Cracks begin forming on the bottle from the tight grip off my hand. Leaving there a trail of tears and little bits of spilt liquor.

-  
Boarding the ship behind Amelie is the ghost that started it all. Maybe if he hadn’t step on the ship I would have paid more attention to Jesse who seems to have been through hell. I definitely would have made time for Hanzo he looked really bothered. Instead I stare ate the ghost get comfortable next to Amelie who’s eyes are frozen staring in his opposite Direction. To think me, Jack , and Ana all did it but he did it first. Gerald Lacroix back from the dead.


	6. Love not

I just finished my bottle of whiskey. I finally feel the full numbing effect of the liquor hitting me. I feel the world around me move in blurs. Like everyone like Lena accelerating through time at uncomprehend able speeds. Finally Reyes grabs me by the arms and shakes me tirelessly. I try to make eye contact but his almond eyes are nothing but a blur. He picks me up under the arm. We start walking toward rear door. Everything feels slanted , I think I drank a little to much. When ever I try to drink my sorrows away that when I become a light weight. Any other time I can drink Reinhardt into commission. I try to look up but my heads too heavy. I see red lights go on and off above me as we exit. We drop down into the snow and cold air nearly slaps me sober. Nearly, not enough to actually do the trick. Were not at the base but some where in the mountains. Reyes drops me and pulls out his guns and starts firing somewhere into the cloud of snow surrounding us. At this point I must be delusional Reyes turns into Gerald and carries away from an obvious gun fight. He set me against a rock then turn back toward the fight. 

I think he said wait till I return but I could’nt hear him over the roar of shots. My finger begins inching. I want to join the fight but the world around me turn into a white fuzz. On my right everything begins turning red. My eye can see anything and it catches me at surprise. I try to call for help but my words can’t be heard. I try to lift my right hand but the numbness I feel before and numbness I feel now it completely different. I hands burn from the cold rigid air. After a couple attempts my hands move to right side. Something wet and sticky cover my eye. I do my best to wipe it away. I can now see things on my right but in a red haze. I look at my hand and see what the red substances is. I didn’t even know I was bleeding. Finally coming to my senses I try to walk back to the ship. The ship , we must crashes . Ugh why didn’t I figure it out earlier. We been attack, I hit my head, and everyone else is fighting for outlives. Who was attacking us though ? I guess I’ll figure that out once I get back to the fight. Now which way did I go? Right or left ? Gabe or at least I think it was Gabe. I know Gerald not hear , I don’t think I could handle another guy coming back from the dead. I head to the left , a clear path of snow lays before me. The snow untouched, white , and clear of blood. Wait why is my mind focusing this ? I stubble forward slightly. Catching myself before I face plant. Then I hear footsteps from ahead of me. There quite but the noise of gunshots is over. Fight must be over . The foot steps stop right in front my me lift me up to my feet. My eyes are once again cover red. I try to raise my hand to wipe away the blood again but there no blood. I look back at who’s ever in front of me. I look straight into a blinding red light. 

-

I wake up back in my bed at the base. It’s dark and I can’t see the hands in front of my face. The only light in the room is coming underneath the door. I flick on the lap hanging above my bed. The light hurts at first. Maybe because it’s right in my face or because of head injury. I put my hat on to cover my face from the light. Someone must have placed it on my chest well I was out. I had to leave it her with my serape for the mission. I Feel for the injury and instead feel bandage raps underneath my hat. 

I get up by the pain in my heads to much. Falling back down on my bed. I reach my underneath my bed into my mini fridge. I grab a bottle out of it. I take a swig without even looking to see what I grabbed. Horrifically strong taste fills my mouth almost to the point I spit it back out. “ Shit I grabbed “ I meant to grab on whiskey or something lighter. I forgot I had it. I bought to have a drink contest with Genji. The little bastard even convinced Angela to whip a machine that act as a kidney. I wish I had a some pain medicine ,wait a second. Angela must left me some. I turn my head to my desk and what do I see. The pain killers, probably not the kinds to be mix with liquor. I take an extra swig since this is my only option now. 

In attempt to forget the bitter taste, again attempt to get up to see everyone. Reyes is probably worried about me. Hadn’t it been for me hitting my head I wouldn’t have any excuse the state I was in when what seemed like all hell broke loose. 

I had one hammer from the head pain but the memory of Hanzo rejection , and finally Reyes all hit me like a shot from a tank. Just the thought of Reyes makes the taste vodka numb. I can’t help but feel the heat drain from the rest of my body and straight into my face. In the back of my mind I can feel somethings off but I can’t tell. The mere thought of Reyes and Hanzo fills me with unbearable rage. It gets to the point where I can no longer stand. I fall down on the ground and is developed by darkness once more.

-  
“ Jesse, JESSE WAKE UP” I stir awake by the sound of a computer filter voice calling out to me. It takes me a sec to open my eyes but finally open . Everything’s in an orangish red tint. For some reason I’m burning up. My face hurts and my bodies stiff. Standing up feel a lost of control as a wave of angry blows over me. 

Standing back up Genji stares at me. His visor off and I can see the scar concern face of his. “ Jesse are you okay, you need to stay in bed until Angela or Ana can do a permit medical fix”. Genji never really been good at hiding his emotions. His visor always hide his face but underneath it was plain as day. “ Genji “ I say as draw closer. I pick up my hat off the floor. “ It’s mighty kind of you to worry about me but I’m okay”. I reach for serape and toss it on. “ Jesse , you need to lay down your critically injured. Ana just sent me here to check on you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid”. I put my hand on his shoulder “ Jesse lay down”. Genji stance change , fully ready to stop me. ” Genji I’m fine you on the other hand” I jam my metal hand into his gut. I see the light from his eyes fade as he slumps to the floor. I toss him on the bed and leave. “First Hanzo then Reyes” I say with a low growl. I turn left and storm down the hallway. Ana and Mercy are eventually gonna come to my room to check on me themselves. They’ll find Genji slumped , Everyone forgot Genji not the only one with enhancements. Genji’s make him faster, but my arm makes me stronger. 

I look into the lounge and see Zarya , Lucio , Hana , and Zenyatta. Lucio jumps up being the first to notice me.” Jesse , dude you need to lay down I thought Genji was watching you. The young Brazilian grab my arm and tries to pull me back to my room. Too bad his grab the wrong arm. I back hand him in his side, cold sturdy metal right into the face. He falls against the wall with my hand print visible on his face After that Hana rushes me but I get her in a choke hold quickly with my fleshly arm. Zarya comes to my rescue and grab her but the throat with my metal hand. I forgot how useful my left hand is. Zenyatta try to use his orbs, don’t know what he did but I throw Hana in front of his strange act she became dazed. I took my chance to throw Zarya at him. Her large size pinned him under her. I continue my hunt for Hanzo.

I enter quad and find the bastard meditating with his back to me. I choose to approach slowly. I’m still in my dress shirt tie and pants. My normal boots would give me away but these dress shoe are completely silent. I right behind him when he turns around. “ Jesse, it was you uhmm , shouldn’t you be in bed I heard your injury was bad” The look on his face shows his discomfort. He shift uncomfortably. He stares to ground not looking in my direction. I slowly move my hand to my gun. My finger moves to the trigger, and from my waist I aim it right at his chest. But before I do it” Hanzo why?”. Still not turning to me he answers. “ McCree this is uncomfortable as it is. I didn’t tell anyone but I’ve been dating someone.”. “who ?” I ask , “ I ain’t seen you holding hands with any one. I don’t see you eating with anyone most of the time. You dirty piece of shit I was the only one who care to reach out to you”. “ Jesse come down” Hanzo still refusing to look at me but his discomfort become more obvious by the second. “ They want to keep it secret “. My trigger finger itches at the thought that someone would hide there love. Especially with a handsome guy with Hanzo.” What bastard would hide there love with a guy like you. I would have show off my love for you at every chance”. “ McCree my and Reyes business is ours alone”. At that all heat I felt disappears. A calming breeze come over me. “ I think you should know he will only use you. He will mold you into what he wants and use you”. Hanzo rage finally comes to surfaces and he stands to face me. His eyes open wide as the loud ringing of my gun goes off. He drop to ground holding his open wound speechless. “ Well suga now time to find your boyfriend and pop some lead in his skull like I should have to begin with”. I wink at him and walk away with a large grin on my face. Leaving Hanzo for dead . Before I go though I say one more thing to the dying man . “ I once told your brother a long time a go he get his revenge and kill you. Who think I finish what he couldn’t. I thought you Shimadas were trained killer , I guess none of yall knew what it is to be a real killer1”. Leaving the quad Hanzo uses his final breath to sing a beautiful sting of Japanese slurs , which I guessing are curses.


	7. A turn for the worse

Why isn’t he answering. He always so punctual, as funny as he is about being on time. He always texts back immediately. “ Gabe you’ve been staring at phone for an fifth teen minutes straight. Your acting like young Hana”. I turn my attention to Ana who helping Gerald. He been hurt taking a bullet to shoulder for Amelie. “ who is she Gabriel?” she says with a calm stare “Ana that none of your business who I’m dating” I respond back . “ So you are dating someone , good for you”. I turn back to my phone hiding the heat rising to my face. Still no response. Just  
When I had enough of waiting and decide to go search for him. Angela burst in the medical bay. The look on her face , unsettle me instantly. It gave me a bad filling from the start. Out of breath she force her self to speak. ” There an emergency , Jesse missing , I found Genji unconscious in Jesse room , Zarya and Hana are having difficulty breathing. And Lucio and Zenyatta are badly bruised. Amelie and Gerald both jump up from the bed they lay in. “ Great first an attack out of now where now an Intruder” Gerald pushes himself out of bed . Mercy tries to stop him but “Gerald no you are in no condition “ Gerald cuts her off” I’ve been missing in action for years a gunshot wounded shoulder won’t stop me now”. I finally put away my phone, “ Ana , Angela go give them medical assist. Gerald and Amelie with me “. Amelie grabs her gun and Gerald just takes his throwing knives. Ana and Angela get some stretchers together for the others. We first pass by Jesse room , the young Shimada lean up against the wall. I check Jesse’s room and as Angela said he’s gone. Gerald pushes pass me “ Weird”. Rather than snap at Gerald for pushing pass me I focus on the task at hand. “ what is it Lacroix ?” Amelie say , which catches me by surprise. If anything that on make things weirder. I would correct her by saying your both named Lacroix but now not the time. The French man answer his question with a wink and slick smile. All to happy to please her in more ways than one. “Well Ms. Lacroix , look around the room there no sign of a struggle. Now one could suggest that they snuck up on the cyborg but lets not forget he’s a train assassin. Stealth is specialty, plus with his cybernetics he has heighten senses and reflexes. My guess is he had his guard down”. He had his guard down “ So , it must be someone he knew and trusted”. Amelie suggest Hanzo but I completely destroy any Idea of that.” Come on Gabriel something clearly happen between them tonight. It just a guess but Jesse know it too”. “ I know he not a traitor” I say , my anger in my voice give it away that I want her to drop it. “ Come on Sheri to the next crime scene”. We continue down the hall to the lounge. It’s evident what happened here. “ these bruises are still new this happen within a half hour” the French man says. ”Come on” We begin running down the hall till we reach the Quad. 

Outside the exit way to the Quad Stand Jesse his hat tilt down to cover his face but it him. “ Lucky me I was afraid I have to look all over base for you boss”. “ Jesse your okay “ the words leave my mouth before I’m aware I said it. He tilts his hat up enough to show a cigarette fill smile “ I am but your not about to be”. He throws his hat to the floor , and there I see it. His eyes are like rubies. They glare red , it almost reminds me of when I first meet Amelie. Her eye did the same at first. That’s not all though , his finger tips are white and turning blue. All to soon I realize that this isn’t Jesse but another monster in the making by Talon.   
-

I always though once something died they stayed died but now both my captures and husband come back to life from the blackest pit of my mind. Now standing in front of me is another soul who fell into the same trap as me. Now they are a prisoner in what was my cell.” Gerald , Gabriel he can still be saved but we must act fast”. Gabe and Gerald both charge him butt his flash bang catches them off guard . Windowmaker watches as the three men enter a fist fight after Reyes knock the gun out of Jesse’s hand. She knows the how to save Jesse from falling any further. Though it not in her capability to do it. As Gerald grabs Jesse metal arm from hit Reyes right in the jaw. I sit on the floor and cross my legs. “ Amelie could use some help” the anger Hispanic man yelled while barely fighting off Jesse with the French men. While I did hear him call I refused to respond. Closing my eyes , the last thing I sees is the French man barely keeping Reyes out of Jesse’s metal arms reach. I began the breathing trick the monk omnic Had shown me. The blackness of my mind began forming. A single light from a high window came into view. The dim light exposed the series of webs hanging from darkness. I have to enter her mind in search of the only person that accomplish what I could not. A strange woman sits on the ledge on the window staring into the dim light.“ It’s time to wake up” I say. The lady turn back to me, her soft pink skin is slightly cover by dark long hair . The in the dim light looks blue. The lady lets out a small smiles but her eye show discomfort. “ Amelie Lacroix be glad I’m actually giving you a chance to take your body back from a second”. I really despise the idea as well does Amelie , afraid it is a trap. “ Why me ? what do you want me to do?” Amelie say sheepishly. I keeping up my show of confidence and comfort respond with the sound of enjoyment in my tone. “There is a man that going through the very same brainwashing we went through. You’re the only one can save him. Just listen for my directions a follow through”. Amelie disappears from the window and appears next her. She nods in agreement her slowly grabs my arm. My blue skin feel warm under her touch. Finally she gone leaving me stuck her while she takes over for now.


	8. Revived

The first thing I see is the man named Jesse holding up another man by his neck. He is the person I am rescue somehow. I merely watch as a group of women come up pass me and grab the man. A large woman with pink hair and foreign accent grabs him from behind as a skinny girl with goggles quickly dissembles his metal arms. I then see all four of them bring him to his knees. I see Gerald take his attention off him and to me. I wave slightly but Windowmaker voice says to ignore him for now. I obey and move closer to Jesse. Slowly crawling toward as everyone watches. “ Hello” I say as clear as possible trying to drop my French accent. “ Jesse I know what’s like to be in your shoes. “You probably feel angry can’t reason why you are” my words resonate with him as he give me his full attention. “ I know you had a reason a first to be mad but that emotion only intensified after being brainwashed. Your not really as mad as you are now. You need to come down or it will take over”. My words cause every one to give me there attention. Jesse slowly stops foaming from the mouth. His struggling movement slows down and he begins breath more calmly than before. “ Your brainwashing is not no where as permit as mine. But it’s unstable if your anger continues it could kill you”. Before I can continue Gerald pulls me close to him. Looking me in the eye he asks “Amelie is that you ? your voice , your touch, there both so warm “. Windowmaker voice makes it clear that Jesse needs are undivided attention right now he not saved yet. I turn away from Gerald and pass everyone gaze.” Jesse it’s okay to be mad but with reason. I don’t know why your mad but I , we can help you”. I feel windowmaker agree, only we know what’s this is like. At that Jesse glare menacing presence left, his eyes changed from red to a soft brown. At that he looked around, at first, he was confused but then it changed. I knew what he felt, for at that moment he realized what he did. With that everyone released him but he remained on the floor defeated. “Jesse where Shimada?” a dark skin man asked. His face looked relief however his voice seems threating. “here” a voice from behind came. I turn to see Man with long hair leaning against the wall, to my surprise he had two noodles like creatures wrap around his waist like a bandage. Blood cover the scales and he looks pale. A couple other run to him, leaving the rest to watch Jesse.

-

The next day me and Jesse were sent to Nepal. The omnic who I recognized as Zenyatta said” Both you and McCree need to be sent to tranquil place in order not to relapse. Amelie, you need to stay with Jesse.” I figure out why since I’m the only one who can relate to him. As well Windowmaker allowing me to reclaim my body is a big break through. As much as Gerald refused stating I need to be with him everyone pushes me to go. Window voice told me that she would take back over if I stayed with Gerald. I took her threat serious and went with Jesse. The aftermath of this all shock up the team. Both Overwatch and Blackwatch moral was shaken. The wound of this incident would take time to heal. In the meantime, we would remain in Nepal. How would team feel on the upcoming day after we left. Will this bring them together or only split them further apart.


	9. Restart

I remain in bed long past most of the others. The only one’s left are me, my brother Hanzo, and Hana. My body healed slowly from Jesse attack sense my dragon took a small but physical form. Stirred from what feels like betrayal. Hanzo dragons had done the same to keep him from bleeding out when Jesse attack him. They stick around now refusing to leave no matter how much Hanzo commands them to. Together our dragons communicate to each other. They are an extension of ourselves but at the same time individuals in their own aspects. They are our honest emotions, we can keep no secret to them but they hide many of our true feels from us.

While we watch our dragons stir and act on without command everyone else had been slowly been trying to get back to their old routines. D.VA is the only one remaining with us. One the bright side not many people can bother us about our dragons. On the down side, they now only harass D.VA. Who hasn’t been up to normal self. She hasn’t played any of her games or even touch her phone. Looking at her now, I forget she still a young teenager. Her hair is pulled back, showing her sad depression. Angela and Reyes come to visit daily. Angela come to cheer her up while Reyes comes for us. Founding out that Reyes and brother hookup because of me was a shock but I soon was relieved that they both found happiness in each other. Reyes also tried cheering up Hana to everyone surprise. He of course knew how close she was to Jesse. Jesse was like her big brother. As far as we knew Overwatch was the closest thing to a family for her. She never talks about her family and never went home to see them only during national emergency. I wish I could talk to her but when Jesse hit me he broke a part of my machinery that assisted my speaking. My voice only is not strong enough to be heard well. So, I remain in a hospital bed in the med bay until it is fixed. My entire helmet is off showing the scars of my face and dark short spikey hair. So, me and my brother can at least communicate through facial expression. Hana however is unreachable to me. 

Hana for the most part has been staring at two photos in her lap. I turn to Hanzo who immediately responds with no to my request. Again, with no words she doesn’t know we even doing anything. I ask again for Hanzo to talk to her, ask her if there anything we can do. He again says no I have no clue how to help and will not but in to her business for you. I sigh and we both turn to her. She child Hanzo she need guidance I tell him. He looks back then to her and sighs getting up. He walks over to the window getting his tea set. I watch as he makes pours water into the pot and place it on the hot plate. 

A few minutes pass and we have steaming water. He places some tea leaves in and various other ingredients. The smell filling the room. Green tea with a hint peach. A combination I never smelled before. He makes two cups and walks over to Hana. She looks up at him has he hand her a cup and sit down quietly in the chair next to her. He blows on it, then takes a small sip. She does the same. I see the surprise look on her face afterward. “wow, it is soothing but the after taste is sweat.” She says. Hanzo remain silent but accepts the complement. Hana stare back down to her photos again and her cheeks turn red as her eyes water. Hanzo interrupts her before you break into tears. “If you do not mind me asking why do you have physical photos, I thought someone tech savvy like you would have all digital”. Hana does turn to face him but snaps at him” what do you know samurai, do you even have photo or are you still going by paintings?”. Hanzo grins slightly not knowing that a typical D.VA response. She laughs turn to Hanzo. She notices to irritation for asking and stops. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be well mean” she says. Hanzo response “It quite rude to respond to someone who only seek to come to better understanding about you”. 

There’s a small moment of silence before Hana says something. Just as Hanzo decides to get up and return to bed. “Jesse and I would tease each other like that. I usually the only one who care to ask stuff like this and well I actually trust to answer. I’m just so use to responding like that it almost second nature”. Hanzo sighs softly before sitting back down in the chair poring himself another cup. “You are that close with McCree?” He asks honestly interest. Hana turn to him know showing him one of the two photos. “here this is a picture of me and my sister “I can’t see the photo from here and I’m try get their attention so they could show me. “Your both, uhmm adorable “he says blushing at the sound of the word adorable coming out his mouth. Hana blushes to “thanks”. She looks at the photo for another minute. “She the only living family I know of anymore” she says. Hanzo looks to her now eye wide to what she just said. “My parents died during an omnic attack when we were little. My grandparents are miss and my sister works nonstop in the hospitals so I don’t get to see her when I go back home. The main reason I got into posting videos was to show her I’m okay. She always response back to my videos before any fan does congratulating me”. There no word said from Hanzo as he merely stares at her for a long second. 

When she continues there a bit of sadness to her voice “The reason why I keep these photos here is because I don’t want to risk ruining them by trying to turn them digital”. She then hands Hanzo the other photo. “That one I took of me and Jesse my first week here. He reminds me of my brother”. Hanzo turn to me with said look in his eyes. I know the subject of brotherhood is a sore typic for him. “He like me join the army, he was the oldest of us. He took care of us until the base we were assign at got attacked”.

There was long silence afterward. We didn’t need to exchange looks for me to get the message. Hanzo reach over to grab her hand eye tearful to our surprise. “I know what it like to lose a brother and my parents. It lonely, I believe I didn’t deserve family or friends but you do. I know your sister would love to see you in person and your family would be proud to see the person you have become”. I stare speechless, or even more speechless than before. Hanzo has never spoken so kindly to anyone but me as long as I known him. His usual stoic demeaner has dissolve if only momentarily. Hana smile at his kind words. Eventually her eyes wonder to his tattoo and the two noodle dragons wrap around him. “I heard from Genji that your dragons are passed down to you”. The dragon calm down since they began talking now once again stir and turn their heads to her. Hanzo laughs at the question. One of the dragons I personally name Pasta crawls up Hanzo arm and on too Hana lap. It moves around circularly like a dog before resting.” The dragons are indeed past down from the main branch of the Shimada clan. Our father was originally the dragon of the north, Genji eventually took that title though. I got my title from our Grandfather”. 

I never knew this, I been told many time but this is the first time listening. I finally get up tired of being ignored and go sit on the bed with Hana. My dragon I call Spaghetti moves toward Hanzo other dragon I name Mac after Mac and cheese. Both me and my dragon are curious to Hanzo’s dragons. Hanzo why is it that you have two dragons I ask. I surprised your finally asking he replies. Hana stare at us as we exchange facial expressions. “Sorry Hana, were train to communicate with word, this the first time it come in use. Genji ask why I have two dragons”. Hana perk up upon hearing this. “Wait were you not supposed to have two”. Hanzo sigh “Yes, when I was born my grandfather dragon was supposed to disappear and be reincarnated into a new dragon bonded with my life. However, his dragon instead lay an egg that hatch the day I was born. Before Genji was born Our Grandfather became ill. A year couple months before Genji was born he had given me a special gift”. At that Mac jump up from his waist and move to his neck licking him repeatedly. It interrupted the story but Hanzo’s laughter was enjoyable for all.” As I was say before interrupted” he said well eye Mac. “My grandfather had somehow separate his life from his dragon and bonded it to me. Our father didn’t not approve but he was not in charge of the clan yet so he kept his disapproval to himself. It wasn’t until years later he would seek his punishment from me for taking what he thought should be his. Father thought that since Grandfather had given me a dragon without sacrifice he could get out of giving his dragon up. Genji was only to be born because he thought he would receive Grandfather dragon and we both be the dragon of the south or could fight for the title at least. Genji was born three month later after I receive my second dragon. He took Father dragon. It is only on the recent pass years have I release father was mad at both of us for taking the dragons. He had resentment towards us for the most part. Genji had his dragon and his skill. Genji could have been a prodigy like you at an early age due to his natural skill with a sword and speed. Father though jealous thought he could mold him into himself. Genji was determined to be his own person Grandfather would love to hear that. This angered father even more, so eventually had me and Genji fight. I shamefully agree in attempt to gain his approval. The outcome you already know”.

Hanzo again felt silent. ”so what’s so special about two dragon than one? You make it sound like there more to the story than you say”. Hanzo laugh again which abnormal, the way he beginning to look at her reminds me of when we were boys. ”well when each dragon is passed down so it skills we are to learn. The dragon of the north was swordsmen ship and the south was archery. Having two dragons gave me an extra skill to learn. I also learn how to release the power of our dragons through the sword. However after I struck down Genji I refused to use it in that way and move my full focus to archery”. “wow, do you could give me some shooting listens? In exchange I could help you with tech stuff” she said petting Pasta. Hanzo happily agree which put a smile on my face. Maybe now he look stuff up on the internet himself.

Hana quieted down after seeming cheer she now has visible tears running down her face. “ Hana” I finally try to speak hoping at the close range she could just barely hear me. She doesn’t but Hanzo does putting his hand on my shoulder. Hana turn towards us with a smile and tears still running down her face.” My father use to tell me stories of the Dragons, it was those stories that made me feel self when I was young and push me to protect others. You kind remind me of him , both you. My dad was a computer programmer. He invited the program for my mech and got me into video games. He also gave me wise advice and told me stories right when I need it. Being around you too remind me of him. “

“ I don’t have any picture of him so I can’t even remember what he looks like” she says through her sobs. “I almost forgot what he was like “. Me and Hanzo both pull her into an embrace. I take my chance to speak. Whispering into her ear “ I know what it’s like to forget my parents face and how they acted. There are a couple of relatives I forget, my mother being on of them. I never even knew my grandfather. But this doesn’t mean your only. You can trust more people than Jesse to confide”. I make sure Hanzo doesn’t hear this next part but talking even quieter. “ I think Hanzo could use someone else to talk to too”. Hana laughs hugging Hanzo. “ Thanks you guys really helped”. Hanzo smile to that. 

-  
A few weeks after we leave the med bay. Hana and I had been seen not only in the targeting range but also out about together. Genji would occasionally join us and to be honest It was like having a family again.

We walk back from the theatre they drag me to. Genji and I argue the plot of the film. ”Brother without his teacher he never would have discover his true talent”. “Hanzo that doesn’t matter he still would have won the fight without it because-“ As we trail off into discussion. Hana unnoticeably begins walking slower. I seeing this places her on my back where she drift off almost instantly. 

As the sky fills with clouds I ask “Genji do you have the umbrella?”. He pause looking though his only hoodie pocket to find the compact umbrella. Afterword checking Hana bag but to no luck. ”Opps I must have it , I’ll go get it.” I sigh as he leaves me standing there . As I knew it would it starts raining before he gets back. I’ll give him a piece of my mind when he gets back. As I carry her under a bus stop I see mother and her young daughter dress in the same little pink shirt I saw at the theatre. “Hello there , got stuck in the rain too ?”. I nod to her , Her glaze changes from me to Hana who buries herself into my coat” your daughter beautiful “ she says. I smile , thought she may not be the words warm my heart. “ Thank you “ I simply respond back. Her little girl are eye aimed at ,y hair pull back into a pony tail causes her to grab her own. “ who this little one” I ask facing the little girl with the most pleasant smile possible. She smile at me showing her one missing tooth. “ My name is Cindy , what your names?”. “Well the girl on my back name is Hana Song and my name is –“ before I could continue she answers for me. “ Nice to meet you Mr. Song”. I blush but before I could correct them a car drove up next to the stop. “ Mama, Papa’s here “ she jumps up pulling on her mother’s arm. The mother gets up “ Well my husband here nice meeting you Hope you get home in good health”. I wave them off . The sound off rain pouring down cause them to hurry into the car. Before the little girl named Cindy leaves she bows and hops into the car. They drive off leaving us to the sound of rain. While I wait for Genji to return I hear something drop to the ground. I try to look down but Hana wraps her arm tightly around my neck. I get up off the bench and what do I see . A small pink compact umbrella. I sigh having wait here for so long for Genji to return. I then smirk at the idea of leaving Genji in the rain to walk home for not checking well enough. “ Hana could have caught a cold “ wait now I’m starting to sound like her father. At that I sigh but not matter how much I try I couldn’t push back the smile on my face as we head back to the base


	10. Dead eye

It’s been two months since our arrival. The snow tip mountains surrounding this quiet temple. The cold thin air is dizzying at times but calming in others. Since arriving Windowmaker has said very little to me. Well I tired of video chatting everyone and wish to see them in person, I have yet been told when I can go.

As I am right now , I’m eating outside with a group of female omnic. We have small chat about clothes and hobbies of mine which is weird but almost normal. I can’t lie and say it not my favorite part of the day. Mid way through lunch one of the girls ask me about the cowboy. “ Jesse , I haven’t seen him much sense we got here. He stay’s in his room a lot and no one else is   
Said to enter his room. The monks do talk to him several times a day but as far as I know they’re the only ones”. 

I ask why they had a sudden interest to Jesse. Their response was to turn around. As I did I saw a neatly shaved Jesse. Without his beard so messy , hat , and serape he was unreckonable at first. His facial hair was now shorter than before. The rest of his hair was pull tightly back into a pony tale. The closer I inspected Jesse the more he seemed off. His hair and eyes a shade darker. His attire primarily made of red and black. A black short sleeve with a red scarf hanging from his waist. Black combat pants and boots with spurs. The spurs was the only thing familiar of his old style. 

He was talking to a monk holding a tray of food. I guess I was staring to long cause he look directly at me almost causing me to turn around and avoid him. He walk over silently , “ Good evening ladies “ he said. “ Ms. Lacroix , how are you doing today ?” . I respond “ fine , how have you been? I haven’t seen you in almost a month. The others back home haven’t heard from you at all. They worry about you”. Jesse seems unphased by the news appearing unemphatic. “ I’ll give them a holler when I feel best”. He then walks away b ack inside the temple. Jesse not all well as he appears. With me I was program into a sleeper agent. Jesse was down right brainwash. Force to do something against his will. But it was still Jesse, so why do I get the feeling that not Jesse I was just talking to.

-  
The twentieth time the charm. I reassemble my gun one final time. It’s heavier than peacekeeper. The black leather and dark metal are freezing to the touch due to Nepal temperature out here, Having to do this so many time was a pain. My new gun arrived two weeks ago and ever since I took it apart and put it back together twenty times a day. I now know it inside and out. This handgun is known currently as the American Devil. It’s actual name is Desert Black. It surpass almost every other pistol to date. Even peacekeeper can compete. It can hold up to twelve rounds of bullets. Reloads takes about five seconds but with it’s double chamber you can reload and fire at the same time. The hitting the hammer the bullets spray out like a machine gun. It’s a little under twice the size of peacekeeper. S

Staring at it now gives me itchy trigger fingers. I’ll have to wait till dark for some practice. Out here it’s nearly pitch black so know one will see me and with it’s silencer I be unheard. Practicing in the dark the only thing that seems to keep me sane now. 

Ever sense coming here I’ve been hearing the call to pull the trigger more and more. My left eye been acting up too when it happens. Dead eye now seems to be more violent and hostile than before. Thing turn into a bright haze now . I can’t sir press the nasty tendency anymore. I’ve become blood thirty. 

I look at the clock. It’s 1:22 , I haven’t even eaten yet and I’m going to be late for group meditation. I open a up my new metal arm . It black steel matches Desert Black making it blind in. I had gotten a custom arm to hide Desert in. Have peacekeeper just for show now. 

 

I get up making sure on last time that Desert unseen and head out to outside balcony. Ever sense my little misunderstanding my body been super warm. My heart beat stranger than before , causing my blood to contain more heat. I’ll come in handy when I leave this place. If they think I’m gonna stay here and pray to get better than Overwatch is full of Dumbass. There nothing wrong with me , in fact I think I’m better than ever. Jesse McCree don’t got time to be sitting here, he don’t got time play patient or vigilante. Heck I don’t even know what Jesse McCree is anymore.I do know sitting around here ain’t gonna help me find out. I think it time I return home.


End file.
